¡Peligro! Bebé shinobi suelto
by k2008sempai
Summary: Cuidar a un bebé nunca había resultado ser tan peligroso para la salud física y mental de alguien, y menos aun si ellos eran 3 y él, tan solo un indefenso bebé ¿verdad?


(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto)

Narración y Dialogo.-

_Pensamientos._-

_**¡Peligro! Bebé shinobi suelto**_

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea?-

-No hay otra opción.-

-Pero él aun no…-

-Sé como te sientes, pero tendrá que quedarse.-

-¿Y si vuelve a enfermar?-

-Maa… no te preocupes, solo fue un simple resfriado, solo míralo.- dijo señalando el lugar indicado donde un pequeño bebé de cabello gris enmarañado jugaba entusiasta con un lobo de peluche, ajeno a la conversación que tenian sus padres.- Esta mas que sano.-

-Eso parece…- dijo derrotada mirando con su primogénito emprendía la huida gateando arrastrando a su fiel peluche.- ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?- pregunto acercándose al bebé y levantándolo del suelo.

-Al parecer tiene tu carácter aferrado.- opino Kakashi mirando como Sakura luchaba por sostener al pequeño quien luchaba por regresar al suelo.

-Y al parecer también no le gusta seguir las reglas como a ti.- se defendió ella.- Sin mencionar ese amor por las cosas.- menciono poniendo en las manos del niño al lobo, que en cuanto lo tomó dejo de batallar.

-Maa… somos felices con nuestras cosas.- dijo sonriente el shinobi.

-Un peluche puede hacer feliz a un bebé, pero no se como a ti te hace feliz esos libros baratos que lees.-

-Si él puede tener un lobo, ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener libros inofensivos?- le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque para empezar el lobo si es inofensivo y a lo que tu llamas "libros" ¡son novelas graficas pervertidas de mal gusto sin ningún valor cultural!- le grito avanzando en su dirección.

-Pero Sakura-chan no son pervertidas, ¡sino eróticas!- a lo que la medico se limito a rodar los ojos.- y si tiene valor; Nuestras noches de amor son siempre únicas debido a los buenos consejos y excelentes instrucciones que vienen al final de cada capitulo.- hablo mas que feliz y orgulloso el ninja copia.

-¡Kakashi!- le volvió a gritar su esposa.

-¿Qué?-

-¡No hables de esos temas en frente de tu hijo!-

-¿Hum? ¿Pero que tiene de malo?-

-Es muy pequeño aun y es TU HIJO.- le recalco.

-Maa… ya veo… entonces primero debo explicarle que es una noche de amor.-

-Exacto… ¡¿Qué?!-

-Katashi.- comenzó a decirle cargándolo él mismo.- ponme atención, esto es importante.- a lo que el pequeño se limito a mirarle.- una noche de amor es cuando tu mami y tu papi están solos en un lugar, preferiblemente en nuestra habitación, entonces una vez que la puerta esta cerrada comienzan los besos y las carisias.-

-¿Agui?- dijo el infante estirando sus manitas para tocarle la cara a su padre.-

-¡Correcto Katashi! Los besos y carisias son agui, aga y aculla.- hablo emocionado levantando al menor por encima de su cabeza.- Sakura-chan, es muy inteligente, ya lo esta entendiendo; sigamos, mientras eso sucede la temperatura corporal empieza aumentar provocando en tu mami... ¡Au!- se interrumpió debido al golpe en la cabeza que recibió.

-Eso te mereces por irresponsable.- le dijo Sakura de mal modo.- agradece que estas cargando a mi hijo y no te golpeo más fuerte.-

-Hum… Bebé… tu mamá es muy mala conmigo y no entiende la importancia de las pláticas entre hombres.- le hablo en tono lastimero causando que el chiquillo se riera.

-¡Oye!- se quejo dándole un golpe ahora en el brazo.

-Maa… ¿Lo ves?- ahora no solo se reía sino que al parecer le divertía ver como su papá era golpeado.

-Dejate de tonterías Kakashi, necesitamos que alguien venga a cuidarlo mientras nosotros completamos la misión.-

-Ya pensé en eso.- respondió dejando al niño en su corral.- Sera mejor que vayas a empacar tu equipo ninja y lo que consideres necesario.-

-Si pero…-

-Tranquila, él estará bien.- le dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la kunoichi.- He llamado al mejor equipo de niñeras, así que no hay de que preocuparse.-

-De acuerdo si tu lo dices.- dijo no muy convencida.- ¿Y cuando piensas que llegara ese equipo?-

-Hum… ya han de estar en camino, en cuanto lleguen nos iremos.- dijo cerrando su ojo a modo de sonrisa.

-Entonces será mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo.- dijo subiendo las escaleras de aquella casa.- y Kakashi…-

-¿Hum?- pregunto él siguiéndola.

-¿Agui?- cito las palabras del crio y de él mismo, elevando una ceja.-

-Hum esta claro que el dijo "aquí", deberías ponerle mas atención.- por toda respuesta Sakura le arrojo el lobo de peluche que aun tenia en la mano, el cual se impacto en la cara del shinobi.

-0-

-No me gusta.-

- El pergamino decía que era asunto urgente.-

-Eso no cambia las cosas.-

-"Eso no cambia las cosas" ¡bah!- menciono imitando la voz de su acompañante.- A ti nunca te gusta nada, teme.-

-El que a ti te den igual las cosas es tu problema perdedor, pero a mi no me agrada la idea de ser llamado sin anticipación y en la casa de Kakashi.-

-Bueno eso si, estaba soñando algo muy bueno…-hablo el ninja hiperactivo

-Flash Back Naruto-

El futuro Hokage se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama, soñando lo que parecía ser uno de los mejores sueños que alguien podría tener.

-_Naruto, por convertirte en el mejor ninja, no solo de Konoha sino de todo el mundo.- la voz que se oía no era de otra sino de la mismísima Tsunade que hablaba con verdadero orgullo y respeto al mencionado.-La aldea tiene el honor de pagarte eternamente el ramen que desees…- _

_-¡Siii! Eso es ¡Lo logre! Lo logre! ¡Y tendré ramen toda mi vida y gratis!- decía mas que eufórico._

_-Y no solo eso, también nos complace decirte que de ahora en adelante tu sirviente personal será Uchiha Sasuke.-_

_-Hokage, será para todo un honor cumplirle hasta sus más ridículos caprichos.- dijo el azabache hincado en señal de respeto.-_

_-Naruto-kun estoy tan orgullosa de ti.- le decía Hinata dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla._

_-Snif snif Sabia que podías hacerlo Naruto, siempre creí en ti.- hablaba con dificultad Sandaime quitándose con un pañuelo las lagrimas de los ojos._

_-Les habla su Hokage y desde ahora no habrá porque preocuparse pues yo los defenderé de cualquiera que se atreva a amenazarnos.- les dijo muy seguro golpeando su pecho, en eso estaba cuando el sonido de una explosión retumbo por todos lados…-_

-Noo, nos atacan, cúbranse, niños y mujeres primero ¡ahh!- dijo Naruto quien había despertado de golpe debido al ruido, causando que se cayera de la cama.- ¿Dónde estoy… y mi ramen gratis?- se decía volteando en todas direcciones para ubicarse.- Fue solo un sueño…que mal.

Reponiéndose de la decepción se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba esperando un pergamino para ser abierto.

-Con que fue esto lo que nos atacaba… ¿Porque no nos atacaron a las tres de la tarde?- se dijo bostezando sonoramente.- ¿Es de Kakashi-sensei? Veamos que dice…

_Ve a mi casa en cuanto recibas este pergamino_

_Asunto: Hum… urgente_

_Te daré los detalles en cuanto llegues _

_H.K_

_Pd: pensándolo mejor, ve a mi casa a las 9 de la mañana_

_Besos n./ _

_Pd2: Espero no haberte despertado y si lo hice, buenos días._

-¿Eh?... –después de leer eso a Naruto le escurría una gota enorme tras la cabeza

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Eso es estúpido Naruto.- se quejo su compañero.

-¡Era un sueño hermoso!-

-No lo era, en cambio yo necesitaba dormir más, ayer fue un día muy agotador para mí.-

-Flash Back Sasuke-

Llevaba todo el dia en una misión, una que consistía en hacerla de guardaespaldas de unos comerciantes adinerados los cuales ya le tenían los nervios crispados.

-Oye, tu, el ninja de pelo raro.- le llamo la hija de su cliente.-

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunto tajante.

-Majadero, dirígete a mí con respeto, igualado.-

-¿En que le puedo servir…?- volvió a preguntar arrastrando las palabras, desde que tuvo la desdicha de que su vida se cruzara con aquellas personas, no lo habían dejado descansar ni un momento, tenia que protegerles a la ves que se veía obligado a soportar las estúpidas necesidades y platicas de la hija.

-Tengo hambre, consígueme algo.- le ordeno.

-Aquí no hay nada de comer, tendrá que esperar a que lleguemos a la siguiente aldea.- le explico.

-¿Ayer pasamos una aldea no?-

-Si.-

-Entonces regresa y tráeme algo de comer.-

-No.-

-No te lo pregunte, es una orden.-

-Mi obligación es cuidarlos de posibles asaltantes, no de buscarles comida.- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tu obligación, cariño, es cumplir con todas nuestras peticiones, esta en el contrato.-

-No firme nada.-

-Pero tu Hokage si,mira.- y le mostro el sello y firma de la mandamás.- Ahora, regresa a la aldea y tráeme algo de comer.-

-Maldición.- con razón antes de partir Tsunade le había hecho énfasis en que debía cumplir al pie de la letra, eso lo explica todo.-

-¡Y no vayas a tardarte!- le grito la chica cuando el ninja se alejaba.

A partir de ese momento Sasuke se vio a si mismo corriendo de ida y vuelta; del campamento que había montado su cliente hasta la jodida aldea, y todo porque a la "princesa" no le gustaba lo que le había llevado: que si porque estaba muy condimentado, que porque eso tenia mucha grasa, que porque le faltaba sazón, que porque no concia su sabor, etc.

Cuando cayó la noche el Uchiha estaba a un paso de cometer asesinato no importándole que no le pagaran la misión, que en su casa se enojaran o que la Hokage lo moliera a golpes, todo preferible a seguir allí.

-Te volviste a tardar.- le dijo la dama.

-Tome su…comida.-

-¿Sabes que? Ya no hace falta, hace rato el chef de mi papá nos preparo algo de cenar, si quieres puedes comerte eso.- señalo el paquete que cargaba el ninja.- Buenas noches.- le dijo y cerro su tienda de campaña.

Esa noche no hubo ningún ruido, solo el sonido del chidori que se impactaba por cuanto árbol se encontrara en su camino.

Para cuando Sasuke se libró de aquel martirio y regreso a su amada casa, se dejo caer, dormido profundamente en su cama, al poco tiempo el puff de un pergamino retumbo en su alcoba. De mala gana lo leyó.

-Si nos quiere a las 9…- decía con parsimonia.- ¡¿Para que jodidos demonios manda el pergamino a las 5 de la mañana?!

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Estúpido contrato y estúpidos comerciantes.- decía enfurruñado.

-El capitán de equipo, puede citar al mismo, en el lugar que considere más apropiado.- dijo el ninja de piel pálida, retomando la conversación.

-Por eso mismo es mas sospechoso, ¿Por qué no nos reunimos en el lugar de siempre?- pregunto el Uchiha con suspicacia.

-¡De seguro que el asunto urgente es para una misión super-ultra-secreta-difícil-y misteriosa´ttebayo!- hablo Naruto entusiasmado ante la idea.

-¿Y eso que?-

-¡Serás teme, teme! Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que en su casa porque no quiere que nadie se entere de que haremos una misión S+.-

-Las misiones son secretas porque se supone que nadie mas que los implicados deben enterarse.- hablo con calma Sai.

-¿Y eso que?-

-Pues que con el escándalo que haces Naruto, no será un secreto mucho tiempo.-

-¡Ups!- emitió tapándose la boca, observando alrededor como algunos civiles se les quedaban mirando.-

-Idiota.- le dijo Sasuke.

-Sea cual sea el asunto, es nuestro deber cumplir con las ordenes del capitán, eso hacen los shinobis.- decía Sai quien era el único a quien no parecía molestarle ni entusiasmarle la idea, en cuanto recibió el pergamino, puso su alarma a una hora que le conviniera y volvió a dormir, sin mas contratiempos, ni enojos o sueños interrumpidos.

-¡Tienes razón Sai! No importa que misión nos tenga Kakashi-sensei, ¡la cumpliremos a como de lugar!- les dijo colocándose frente a sus compañeros, estirando un brazo hacia el cielo.- ¡¿Quién esta conmigo?!- espero por su respuesta pero solo consiguió que los otros dos ninjas lo rodearan y pasaran de largo sin dirigirle ni la mirada.-¡No me ignoren!-

-Te quieres callar y seguir caminando.- le sugirió a su manera el Uchiha.

-¡Tu no me mandas teme!- le dijo pero aun así acelero el paso para alcanzarles.

Continuara…

-0-0-0-

Hola gente! De nuevo sempai con una historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía la tele en un día aburrido =n.n=

Katashi es mi primer Oc, es el mayor de 3 hermanos que he creado, pero en este fic me centrare mas en él que en sus hermanos, no les aseguro que saldrán o no, eso dependerá de cómo vaya avanzando la historia, pero no se preocupen, poco a poco lo irán conociendo, de momento solo su etapa de bebé, aunque con lo que tengo pensado les será mas que suficiente mujajaja o así lo verán el súper equipo de niñeras.

En fin dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, lo que sea, mándenselos a sempai en un review, nos leemos n/.


End file.
